Bloody Torchwood
by Mithril Dust
Summary: Immediately after Canary Warf the Doctor found a new companion, a TW1 junior archivist, who had just lost the love of his life but something's gone wrong with Ianto Jones and while the Doc figures it out Ianto is being looked after by Captain Jack Harknes
1. Chapter 1

Title: Bloody Torchwood

Pairing: Ianto/Ten, Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Tosh/Owen

Disclaimer: If I owned Torchwood Ianto would spend a lot more time shirtless, John would be on the team permanently and Gwen would be retconned back to childhood.

Warnings: Nothing Yet, I'll tell when something will happen. For now, just some swearing.

Author's Notes: I'm completely unbetta-ed and a really shit editor. So I apologise upfront for all the mistakes, feel free to point them out if you see any.

Ianto Jones cradled the love of his life in his arms and wept. Lisa had been everything to him and now she was a half mechanical half human… _beast_ and although she hadn't stopped breathing yet Ianto knew there was nothing he could do to save her. Torchwood, the organization they worked for, would kill her, he was sure of it. And he wouldn't stop them, it was his duty to protect the nation against threats and Lisa was now a threat.

A hand fell on the young Welshman's shoulder. He looked up through blurred eyes. Behind him stood their saviour, the mysterious Doctor, who looked as if he too had just lost his world.

"Their sacrifice…" the Doctor said with a small notch in his voice. "Will _never_ be forgotten."

Ianto nodded, allowing the much taller and wiser man to haul him to his feet and lead him over to a small blue police box. Ianto barely even acknowledged the 'it's bigger on the inside' amazement, which the Doctor found mildly annoying.

And the Time Lord and his new companion left the destroyed building that once was Torchwood One.

-

Captain Jack Harkness slid down his chair, completely bored. Tosh and Owen had taken the day off for some sort of anniversary. Why did humans insist on celebrating every single time they stayed together for another month? He could do that in his sleep… he had done it in his sleep, once.

He'd sent Gwen home to spend time with her fiancé Rhys since the rift wasn't very active today.

He was bored, bored, bored. Wind rushed through his office blowing his carefully discarded papers out of their disorderly piles. A familiar sound murmured through the Hub and Jack leapt to his feet as he saw a blue police box materialise in the autopsy room. The door creaked open and two unfamiliar men stepped out. The first had short brown hair and was wearing a three-piece suit, the second had lighter, spikey hair and was wearing a coat and they were arguing viciously.

"I told you not to press it!" snapped the first one. "It's a big red button that had warning on it but noooo big, brave Doctor-I've-got-a-sonic-screwdriver-and-a-spacially-confused-time-machine-so-I-can-do-whatever-I-like!"

The second pouted, "Don't be such a spoil sport Yan. I just wanted to know what it did."

"You've been travelling in that thing for what, nine hundred plus years, and don't know which button does what?"

"Doctor!" yelled Jack happily, causing the two mean to jump.

The second one, the Doctor, grinned, "Captain. Good to see you! Same as ever, although, have you had work done?"

"You can talk," retorted the ex-Time Agent.

"Oh yes! The face! Regeneration. How'd you know it was me?"

"Police box, kind of gives it away. I've been following you for a long time. You abandoned me."

"Did I?" said the Doctor, nonchalantly, now examining a piece of alien equipment. "Busy life, move on."

"I have to ask," Jack said, his voice unusually serious. "The battle of Canary Warf," the Doctor's companion flinched and looked at his feet. "I saw the list of the dead, it said Rose Tyler."

The Doctor's face fell. "She's fine. Stuck in a parallel universe, but fine." There was a definite note of sadness in his voice.

Jack sighed in relief. "Thank god!" he turned to look at the other man "And who is this?"

"Oh don't start!" warned the Doctor.

Jack grinned. "I was only saying hello."

"Ianto Jones," answered the man with a strong Welsh accent. "Would you be Captain Harkness of Torchwood Three?"

"My reputation precedes me," he chuckled.

Ianto rolled his eyes, "It certainly does. Not a day went by in Torchwood One when someone wasn't complaining about what Captain Harkness had blown up now."

Jack's eyes hardened. "You're from Torchwood One?" he asked, his voice drenched in suspicion.

"Oh get over yourself Harkness," snapped the Doctor. "Ianto was there at the Battle of Canary Warf, he deserves your respect."

Jack remained suspicious but bit his tongue.

The Doctor held up the piece of equipment he'd previously been inspecting. "Look Ianto! It's a Pirask disembowler! I haven't seen one of these since we were running from a coven of them in Pompeii."

Ianto groaned. "Yes, I specifically remember you stopping to buy a vase."

"Hey, it was a very nice vase. Would've sold for millions now," replied the Doctor indignantly.

"I know, I sold it for spare parts on the Boeshane Peninsula," said Ianto. "Til some rotten kid stole the part anyway."

The Doctor chuckled. "Ianto Jones, meet Rotten Kid."

Ianto blinked at Jack in surprise, "Seriously? Some street thief from the fifty first century is this man? Well that explains the fifty first century pheromones. I swear everyone from that time was a nymphomaniac."

"That about sums Jack up," grinned the Doctor. "Now, Jack, would you like a cup of tea? A coffee. Ianto makes a mean coffee, never had anything like it, I think it's the only reason I keep him around. That and he looks damn good in a suit."

"That's harassment," sighed Ianto, as if he'd said it a thousand times. "Where's the kitchen?"

-

Half an hour later the three men were sitting in Jack's office each drinking a cup of Ianto's special blend while Jack told his story.

"…so there I was, stranded in the year two - hundred - one - hundred, ankle deep in Dalek dust, he goes off without me, but I had this," he pulled up his sleave to reveal a rather chunky wrist watch. "I used to be a Time Agent, it's called a Vortex Manipulator, he's not the only one who can time travel-"

The Doctor snorted, "Excuse me, that's not time travel. It's like, I've got a sports car, you've got a Space Hopper."

Ianto rolled his eyes, "You and your bloody TARDIS, you'd think you were in love with or something."

Jack laughed, "All right, so I bounced, I thought, Twenty - first century, that's the best place to find the Doctor. Except I got it a little bit wrong, arrived in 1880, and this thing burnt out, so it was useless-"

"Told you!"

"- then I had to live through the entire twentieth century, waiting to find the version of you that would coincide with me–"

"But that makes you more than a hundred years old," Ianto exclaimed.

"And looking good, don't you think? So, I went to the Time Rift, because I knew you'd come back to refuel but I never thought you'd land right into the Hub. Why are you here?"

Jack didn't miss that the Doctor's eyes flickered to Ianto. "Oh no reason in particular. Just figured you'd like an explanation. You know… about the immortality thing."

"That'd be nice," said Jack sarcastically.

"Rose looked into the heart of the TARDIS and used it to destroy the Daleks," said the Doctor, his eyes glazed with remembrance. "But the power started making her mad, she brought you back with that power and now… you can't die."

Ianto's eyes crinkled, "The heart of the TARDIS isn't that-"

The Doctor silenced Ianto with a look that Jack barely noticed, too caught up with processing the news.

"Is there's anyway to reverse it?" Jack asked, hopefully.

The Doctor shook his head, "I'm sorry Jack." He stood up. "You mind if we stay here? We need to recharge."

Jack sighed. Moving onto the next thing, no thought spared for a man doomed to live forever. "Fine. I'll set up a few cots in archives. Or you could just sleep onto of the piles of papers, we never sorted it out in all the decades I've been here."

"Excellent," cried the Doctor jumping up. "Did I see a pterodactyl earlier? Can I see?" the Time lord rushed out of the office.

Ianto got to his feet wearily, "I better make sure he doesn't break something. Thank you sir." He smiled at Jack and the Captain felt his heart flip.

"Call me Jack."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chibi!Ianto who lives in my head: _Why am I so OOC in this story.

_Me:_ Because you just spent a year travelling through time and space in a blue box with a very, very sexy alien.

_Chibi!Ianto: _Okay… but why are Tosh and Owen together?

_Me:_ Because without you around Owen wouldn't have had someone to torture all the time and would have noticed Tosh.

_Chibi!Ianto: _Gee thanks.

_Me: _You're welcome.

_Chibi!Ianto: _-sigh- Should you remind them about your horrible editing skills?

_Me: _No I think they get it by now

_Chibi!Ianto: _… This is only the second chapter.

_Me: _Would you just shut up?

_Chibi!Ianto: _I am merely a figment or your imagination. You're the one making me talk. You control this weird, twisted little fantasy world.

_Me: _… really… So if I was to say imagine Jack, you, some handcuffs and whipped cream…

_Chibi!Ianto: _Oh for the love of God! Just let the people read the chapter!

-

Jack moaned, breathing deeply the scent of coffee. Since the old team had… died, there was never coffee in the morning.

He pulled himself from his small cot and made his way to the kitchen, not even bothering to get dressed.

Ianto sat at the table, a steaming mug in his hands, his eyes cast down. "He left," said Ianto flatly, not even looking up. "There's a note on the counter, addressed to you. I didn't open it." Ianto looked up. "Why you? Why only you?" His out of focus eyes blinked and finally saw Jack standing there in his boxers. Ianto blushed and looked down again.

Jack walked over to the counter and picked up the piece of paper. His name was scrawled across the back.

_Hey there Jack-y boy!_

_Listen got to dash, things to do places to be. You know the drill._

_Now, about my boy Ianto… He's… well… he's like you Jack. Except, maybe not. In the very first month we ran into some trouble with some Racnoss, I was in trouble and Ianto was locked in the TARDIS. I don't know how he did it, he claims he just pressed a button, which is the reason I've been pressing any and all the buttons (don't tell him). He opened up the heart of the TARDIS… and fell in. Should have killed him, or driven him insane. I think… don't worry._

_Everything was fine, for a whole year, until a few weeks ago. He was stabbed, completely dead, I checked. Then he woke up, fully healed and I knew. He's just like you… probably different though maybe, he did fall directly in, clumsy idiot. _

_He doesn't know, didn't tell him. He just thinks he was very, very lucky. I'll leave the news to you then. _

_Could you possibly take care of him until I get back in a few months, hopefully,_

_The Doctor_

Jack could not believe it. The Doctor, saviour of worlds, swans into _his_ work place, gives him horrible news, doesn't even apologise for abandoning him and then dumps his problem, albeit a very good looking problem, and pisses of.

"I'm going to fucking kill him," the Captain groaned. He turned around to face Ianto, who was pouring himself another cup of tea. "You should probably read this yourself," he said as he held out the note. Ianto took the piece of paper, his eyes quickly skimming across the page and his frown growing ever deeper.

Ianto put the note back down on the table and massaged his eyes slowly. He pushed back his chair and stood up, facing Jack.

"Well that's just bloody perfect isn't it?" he growled. "Well thanks for letting me stay here for the night, I'll find my own way out."

"Huh? What?" Jack spluttered as Ianto started to walk up the stairs to the top level. "Hang on, where are you going?"

"No clue," said Ianto without turning around. "Everyone I ever knew is dead. At least makes explaining that I'm not actually dead easier. Oh great, I'm going to live forever! It'll be Canary Warf all over again, meet people, grow to love them, they die and I have to move on. Fuck, fuckity fuck fuck!" Ianto was starting to get a little hysterical as he reached the fake tourist office, Jack close behind, and tugged the door open.

Tosh and Owen were standing the doorway, their arms wrapped around each other.

"Sorry," Ianto muttered moving aside so the pair could come inside.

They didn't.

Owen let go of Tosh's waist and peered around the doorway at Jack. "Jack, who's this?" he asked.

"Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, meet Ianto Jones. Up until yesterday Ianto had been travelling with my doctor. They stopped in for a visit."

"Did he fix you? Your doctor?" asked Tosh, they all knew about Jack's immortality thing after a run in with the creature, Abaddon.

Jack chuckled. "What's to fix? You don't mess with this level of perfection."

"Can I go?" snapped Ianto.

"No," Jack snapped back. "You're staying here where I can keep an eye on you. The Doctor left you to me."

Ianto raised an eyebrow, "What am I, a piece of furniture? A dog? You can't keep me here."

"You wanna bet?" Jack nodded to Owen, who grabbed Ianto's arms and pulled them behind him. "Owen, take him downstairs and cuff him to a pole. No need to put him in a cell, the weevils will only scare him."

Ianto growled as Owen pushed him past Jack. "I've faced cybermen, sontarans, _daleks_ and you think a bloody weevil is going to scare me? Screw you Harkness?"

"Is that an offer?" Jack called after them, laughing as he heard Ianto swear violently.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"Twenty three bottles of beer on the wall, twenty three bottles of beer! You take one down pass it around, twenty two bottles of beer on the wall!"

"Right that's it," Owen yelled, jumping up from his desk. "I'm going to fucking kill him." He reached for his gun.

"Owen!" warned Gwen. "Leave him be."

"I agree," said Tosh. "Jack please, just let him go. He hasn't done anything wrong."

"The Doctor asked me to look after him," yelled Jack from his office. "So whether you or he likes it or not he's staying."

There was a collective groan from the workplace, including Ianto, who was now sitting on the floor, cuffed to a pole and singing at the top of his lungs.

"Ianto, can it," yelled Jack.

"Can, can, can you do the can, can, can you do the can, can?" Ianto switched songs.

"I'm going to lunch!" Owen bellowed. "Tosh?" His girlfriend nodded and picked up her handbag ready to go. "Gwen?"

The ex-P.C also got up, shooting an apologetic look at Jack before following the others out of the Hub.

Jack groaned, running his fingers across his scalp. "Thanks for that Ianto."

Ianto just shot him a cheeky look and switched to singing 'Stayin' Alive'. Unable to take it anymore, Jack fled to the one place he never went; archives.

Ianto grinned as the captain fled the main area, heading down stairs. Carefully he slid a small kit out of his pocket. Everyone at Torchwood one had lock-picking equipment so Ianto had just bided his time until everyone was gone.

The handcuffs were off in a manner of seconds, and the Welshman was out the door of the Hub even sooner.

Downstairs Jack sighed in relief, having heard the singing stop. Ianto had probably figured if no one was there to hear him it wasn't worth it. Hoping to catch the young man unawares and alone so they could have a talk Jack turned around, heading back up to the main Hub area.

"Shit," he swore when saw that Ianto was no longer cuffed to the poll, the handcuffs lying forgotten on the ground.

"Owen?" he barked, pressing his earpiece.

"Yeah Jack?" Owen's voice came over the intercom.

"Jail break. Ianto's out of the Hub, how soon can you get back?"

"Two, three minutes, tops."

"Ok, I'm going after him, watch the CTV and contact me if you see him." Jack hung up and raced up and out of the Hub.

-

Ianto Jones ran across the Plas as fast as he could, he knew it wasn't long before Captain Harkness came back up and saw he was gone, and if he knew Torchwood, and unfortunately he did, they'd find him soon. Of course, Ianto was smarter than that, and pretty skilled at running and hiding… especially running, thanks to the Doctor.

His heart twinged at the thought of the Doctor. He had thought their relationship had been going somewhere, they'd been sleeping together since he was stabbed, but apparently it meant nothing to the Time Lord who had pawned him off on the first person he could.

Jack bloody Harkness.

Ianto knew all about him, his immortality, his work methods, his… alternative lifestyle. Frankly Ianto had found the man fascinating when he had read his file at Torchwood One and hoped to meet him one day, but that was a long time ago and he had been different back then.

As he ran an arm shot out in front of him, hitting him in the neck and sending him sprawling to the ground. He coughed painfully and touched his bruised windpipe.

"What the hell?" he yelled at his assailant.

Above him stood a man wearing flamboyant red jacket that looking like it belonged in the circus.

"Sorry Eye-Candy," the man drawled. "I'm just going borrow you for a moment. I'm visiting a friend who has a bit of a hero complex." Ianto was pulled roughly to his feet and the mad man placed a gun against his temple. "Now you don't have to die today," the man lied, though Ianto didn't know it. How was he to know he was being kept captive by a compulsive murderer? "So don't struggle or I will shoot you."

Ianto gulped and nodded. "Who are you?" he asked trembling. He knew that if this man shot him he wouldn't die but it didn't mean it wouldn't hurt. He hoped he could avoid that.

The man grinned and ran his tongue up the side of Ianto face. "Captain John Hart. Now let's get moving."


	3. Chapter 3

Jack ran out of the faux tourist office, hoping to whatever god there may or not may not exist that Ianto hadn't gotten far. For one thing, he really didn't want to explain to the Doc that he'd lost his immortal companion… though, the Doc always seemed to do that fine on his own.

Jack slapped his forehead, "Focus Harkness."

"Oh come on!"

Jack's head snapped up at the sound of Ianto's fairly pissed off voice, and groaned. Jeez this kid was hard work. Ianto had his arms cuffed behind him and, holding a gun up to his head, was a man he had hoped not to see again.

"So what name you going by now?" asked Jack.

"Captain John Hart. I hear your going by Jack Harkness these days," John grinned widely. "Like the tasty piece of eye candy I picked up on the way over?" He ran the gun tenderly down Ianto's cheek.

"Firstly, it's _Captain_ to you," snapped Jack. "And secondly, you've done me I favour, I was just looking for him."

Ianto turned his head slightly to look at his capture. "Can't you just shoot me? God, I just got away from this prick!"

John, for one of the few times is his life, looked surprised. "Wait, you know each other?"

"Yes."

"Unfortunately."

"Ianto is a friend of a friend," explained Jack, though why he was explaining anything to fricken… John, whatever, was beyond him. "I was meant to keep a eye on him. Til, he escaped."

John gave him an incredulous look. "You're _babysitting_? How the mighty have fallen."

"Can I go now?" asked Ianto irritated.

"No!" the two Time Agents bellowed.

John grinned, "Well this works nicely for me. Now, Jacky, how about a catch up drink? We can bring eye candy," he wagged his eyebrows. "You were never one to turn down a threesome, you can't have changed that much."

Ianto gagged and rolled his eyes. Quickly, while John was distracted he slid out of the maniac's grip, elbowed him in the stomach and began to run back across the Plas, as far away from Jack Harkness and his creepy friend as possible.

While his back turned and adrenaline pumping through his veins he didn't see or hear the gun go off, but he certainly felt it when the bullet slammed through the back of his skull.

Jack cringed as Ianto fell forward, blood spilling from his head.

_Poor kid_, he thought. His first (conscious) death, Jack hoped he could get rid of John before Ianto woke up.

"What do you want?" Jack asked coldly.

John grinned, "Thought you'd never ask," he tapped a few buttons on his (smaller) wrist strap and a hologram appeared, showing Jack a small metal canister. "I was travelling with the woman. Gorgeous, wicked tongue," he grinned. "But she was murdered, and-" he gasped in pain before he fel forward, sprawling onto the pavement. Owen was behind him, holding the but of his gun up from where he had hit John on the back of the head.

"God," moaned Owen, "Does he ever shut up?"

TWTWTWTW

Ianto gasped, pain crushing his chest and head, as he came back to life. "Shit!" he yelled, his hand flying to the back of his head, expecting to find a bloody bullet hole. Instead he found flat, if not slightly damp, hair and an intact skull. "What the… Oh yeah." He was immortal, he grimaced.

"Ah, the fair maiden doth awaken," a sarcastic tone came from the other side of the room. Ianto looked up and saw the man who had kidnapped and then shot him. Wow this day just kept getting better and better. John was sitting down, leaning against the wall facing Ianto, a soft smirk on his face. Ianto finally noticed that he was in a cell just like John's.

"HARKNESS!" he bellowed. Jack's head poked out around the door leading from the Hub to the cells. "What the hell do you think you are doing? Get me out of here!"

Jack smirked and leant against the doorframe. "No," he said calmly.

"What?"

"No," Jack repeated. "You proved that you'll just run off when you get the chance, so you. Will. Stay. Here." His voice was so commanding, Ianto couldn't help but break eye contact.

"What about me?" yelped John. (A/N; any one else feel the need to break into a Shannon Noel song? No? Just me? Ok sorry, continue.)  
"So you're just going to keep me here?" Ianto said in disbelief, ignoring John's interruption. "For the rest of my long life? Keep me around like some sort of plaything for all eternity?" he sneered. "Come down every so often and kill me in new and exciting ways, Captain?"

Jack ignored the jibe and shrugged. "You have another option."

Ianto scoffed, "Yeah, and what would that be?"

"You could come work for me."

Ianto's smirk fell, then he face went red. He leapt to his feet and slammed his hand on the glass cell door. "Torchwood _ruined_ my life. My girlfriend, who in two days could have been my fiancé!, was killed in Canary Warf. She died in my arms, half converted and screaming in agony all because of Torchwood's God complex!" he looked at Jack. He could have been wrong, but the Captain thought he saw a flicker of compassion behind the anger in the young man's eyes. "I was an archivist, Captain, and a productive one. I read thousands of reports detailing Torchwood's treatment of alien's, hostile or not, dating back to the eighteen hundreds. I read the report submitted by Alice Guppy and Emily Holroyd about you. Doused in freezing water, electrocuted, shot in the head and then threatened into working for them."

"Yeah," Jack said bitterly. "I was there, nod need to reiterate the past."

"Then you should understand why I won't work for you maniacs again!" Ianto shot back.

"Well you were damn fine with working for them before your girlfriend got killed!" Jack yelled, his patience snapping. "You hypocrite! You were fine to sit back and let is happen until it affected you!"

Ianto laughed, a long hollow sound that reverberated around the cells. "Oh Captain Harkness," he chuckled mockingly. "Didn't you hear about the break outs from Torchwood One? Aliens going missing from their cells?"

Jack nodded, of course he had, he been a bloody suspect for a while. Steel tight alibi, take that Yvonne. "That was you?" he asked, disbelieving. Ianto didn't look like a mastermind behind an alien liberation scheme.

Ianto smiled smugly. "Me and fourteen others were hired by Torchwood Four, with the purpose of infiltrating Torchwood One, break out aliens and get them to a safe house. Torchwood Four then either found a way to send them home or integrate them into human society."

"Torchwood four is missing!"

"Torchwood four was in _hiding_," the young man corrected. "You tried to work the system, Torchwood four went underground and worked _against_ it." a sad smiled crossed Ianto's face. "When they heard the Doctor had been captured they all stormed in to save him but… they were all converted. I'm the only one left."

"Sorry," Jack muttered, feeling slightly guilty assuming he knew anything about the kid just because he was Torchwood One.

"Blah, blah, blah," whined John. "Boo hoo for eye candy, can I go now?"

"You're staying here too, until I can send you back to the Time Agency," snapped Jack.

A strange expression graced John's face. "You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?" muttered Jack irritably, still staring at Ianto who had become very fascinated with his right shoe.

"The Time Agency's gone, shut down. There are only seven of us now?"

Jack was silent for a while. The mighty Time Agency had fallen? It seemed impossible. He shook his head to clear it. "It doesn't matter now. I'm sending you and your 'radiation cluster bombs,'" he made quotation marks with his fingers as he said the last three words, "back to what ever shit hole you climbed out of."

"Radiation cluster bombs?" Ianto asked.

"Something he wanted us to find for him, complete bullshit of course, turned out to be some sort of holographic message split up and scattered."

"Hey, you were falling for it before Gap-tooth suggested a lie detector," yelled John miserably. "You used to take my word at face value." His tone was almost wistful and Ianto got the feeling John wasn't only here for the scam.

"Things change," Jack said icily. He turned back to Ianto. "So what's it to be Jones? Eternity in solitude or come work for me?"

John yawned, "If you let him out, he'll just run off again."

Jack reached into his back pocket and pulled out a thick metal ring, "That's why I've got this. Tracking decive, makes an nifty accessory."

"What?" Ianto yelled. "You want to track me?"

"It's either this or captivity. What's it to be?"

Ianto sighed, seemingly defeated. He nodded, "Fine," he grumbled. "Like I have a fucking choice."

Jack chuckled and unlocked the cell. As Ianto moved out into the corridor the ex-Time Agent grabbed his arm and snapped the band in place on Ianto's wrist.

"Welcome to Torchwood Three, Ianto Jones."

A/N: Yeah Yeah, I know, I suck. Sorry, I've got mid terms coming up and a lot of homework. I'll try to get the next chapter up by next week.


End file.
